Read Along with Postman Pat
Read Along with Postman Pat is a educational special released on VHS in 1994 and later on DVD. The release features two storybook stories originally written by John Cunliffe which were adapted for the programme by Carol Watson. Summary One day Pat tells the Reverend Timms the story of how he could not sleep for a whole week. Another day Pat also tells Peter Fogg how once three of his wishes nearly came true. Pat's Stories *Postman Pat's Sleepy Days *Postman Pat's Three Wishes Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara *Ted *The Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Tom *Lucy *Doctor Gilbertson *Miss Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Peter Fogg *Peter Fogg's Dog *Julian (does not speak) *Katy (does not speak) Vehicles *PAT 1 Locations *Pat's House *The Vicarage *Greendale Farm *Granny Dryden's Cottage *The Church *Miss Hubbard's Cottage (garden only) Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, the Reverend, Granny Dryden, Peter and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sara, Mrs. Pottage, Tom, Lucy, Doctor Gilbertson and Miss Hubbard Trivia *This is the first episode to introduce the 1994 theme, as well as the travel music that is heard when Pat heads off to Greendale Farm and then to the cottage of Miss Hubbard. It is also the final episode of Postman Pat to use the original music from the first series, such as the instrumental to the Farmer's song. *This episode introduces some new sound effects for the van. *The book version has a different version of the dream that Pat has. He dreams a dragon is chasing him, however the animated version has him falling inside a bubble. *Postman Pat's Three Wishes is the second episode where Pat climbs a tree. The first is Postman Pat and The Magpie Hen. *Pat would later be getting a kite down from a tree in Postman Pat Follows A Trail. *The instrumental to the theme tune can be heard when Pat shows the letters to the audience. Goofs *Although most of the narrative in this programme is done by Pat, there are some points during Pat's stories where Carole Boyd narrates. * When Pat says that the wine made his tummy rumble and woke him and Sara up, he was already awake long before her. Also, no rumbling sound of Pat's tummy is heard. When the scene is shown again a second time, Sara does not wake up, meaning Pat is the only one woken up by his tummy rumbling. His grumpy groan is also heard much earlier. * When the dream sequence that Pat is in is repeated, after the bubble pops and he falls, his scream is louder and when the scene is shown a second time, he wakes up and groans instead of shouting out "Help!" Also, his shout does not wake up Sara, Julian and Jess. * Julian does not fall asleep when the scene of Pat reading to him is shown again. Before Sara suggests Pat needs a story reading to him, Pat asks "What?" This scene was not shown when the sequence was repeated. To show this, there is a lengthy pause before Sara says "A bedtime story." * When the scene of Sara reading to Pat is shown again, her line "I saw you in the shop," is much louder than it was when it was shown the first time. * The travel music is not repeated at the beginning of the Monday or Tuesday sequences when they are shown again. * Lavender wouldn't make you sneeze in real life. Category:Television Series Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:VHS Releases Category:DVD Releases Category:Australian Home Video Releases Category:UK Home Video Releases Category:Home Video Releases